The purpose of this research is to learn the degree to which perceptions of symptoms, settings, and blood pressure estimates are associated with systolic blood pressure on a within-subject basis. Preliminary studies indicate that unique clusters of self-resported physical symptoms correlate highly with systolic blood pressure (SBP) on a case-by-case basis. The proposed research seeks to understand and extend these findings in order to learn: a) are symptom-SBP, and estimated-actual SBP relationships that are empirically derived in the laboratory reliable over time and across setting; b) are these relationships found with both normotensives and nonmedicated borderline hypertensives; c) does knowledge of the symptoms and/or settings that are related to SBP aid in the person's ability to estimate accurately SBP levels in the natural environment; d) to what degree are estimates of SBP influenced by situational versus perceived physiological cues. By answering these questions, we can evaluate the utility of applying these findigs to hypertensive populations so that these individuals can learn to monitor and regulate their bodies based on internal sensory cues and/or external situational cues. In the first two studies, normotensives and borderline hypertensive will in a laboratory and naturalistic study wherein SBP and self-report measures are collected 40-75 times on each occasion. In Experiment 1, the reliability of self-report - SBP relationships will be assessed. In Experiment 2, subjects either will or will not receive symptom and/or setting feedback that is empirically related to their own SBP levels. In the study, we will evaluate the degree to which feedback can aid in the person's estimating SBP level in the field. Additional studies will be conducted to understand the nature, reliability, and rigidity of beliefs concerning SBP levels. These studies will also assess the degree to which situational cues, physiological information, and general beliefs can affect estimates of SBP both in the lab and field.